Eyes Cold Lemonade/Trivia
Trivia * This episode, along with Snip Snip Hooray!, first premiered on the Happy Tree Friends Volume 2: Second Serving DVD. Prior to the DVD's release, neither of these episodes were not available on the internet. *Giggles' and Petunia's lemonade stand would be later seen in Gems the Breaks and Milk Pong. *This the second season 2 episode to revolve around eyes, the first being Eye Candy. **Coincidentally both episodes have the word "eye" in the title and are very popular on YouTube. *Not counting Kringles, HTF Breaks, or Smoochies, this is the first regular episode without male characters (unless you count the woodpecker). **''Royal Flush'' is the second episode without any males, if one doesn't count Mr. Pickels and the Truffles cameo. *This episode had only one voice actress. (Dana Belben as both Giggles and Petunia). It is the only episode that has multiple characters to have just one voice actor/actress. *This is the first time Giggles' survives a starring role. *This is one of Giggles' most torturous injuries. *This is the first time Petunia dies without her death being caused by another character. *This is the first season 2 episode that Giggles survives in. *This is currently the most viewed and commented HTF episode on YouTube, as well as MondoMedia's most popular video, with over 71,000,000 views. *This is the highest rated Giggles/Petunia episode. *This is one of the few episodes to have a Blurb version. The Blurb was made to celebrate the episode's 50th million view. **When the Blurb version of this episode was first uploaded, the video was actually the Blurb for Nuttin' but the Tooth. It was up for a while until it was replaced. **Unlike many other Blurb episodes, this episode doesn't have binary codes or "comedy robot"-related information. *An arcade game based on this episode is called Bloody Lemonade (featured in FlippyAmok.com). *At the beginning of the episode, the woodpecker is seen. *The music heard at the beginning of this episode is the same as the music heard at the beginning of Sweet Ride. *According to the fans, they claim this episode to be one of the most gruesome in the series because of Giggles' injury, and the revelation of the inside of an eyeball. * When the lemonade stand's sign bashes Petunia's head, one of the petals on her flowers gets detached. * This is the first time Giggles has consumed the remains of another Tree Friend. (In this case Petunia). * Petunia's laugh while Giggles is pouring the lemonade is later used as Giggles' laugh from Put Your Back Into It. Cultural References *The moral is a proverbial phrase used to encourage optimism and a positive can-do attitude in the face of adversity or misfortune. *The way Giggles and Petunia lean on the lemonade stand at the beginning of the episode is a direct reference to Peanuts, when Charlie Brown and Linus lean on a brick wall. Superlatives *Giggles' injury is similar to Cub's injury in A Sucker for Love Part 1. *Giggles' lemonade injury is similar to Lumpy's alcohol injury in Easy Comb, Easy Go. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia